twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Sam's Death
Chapter Three (Sam's Death(In Different Format)) Sam- Is in the mood to chew on some old bone. Jacob do you want to join? Jacob- No, I have vampires to care to. Sam- Since when have you liked the Cullen’s? I know you have imprinted on their Child. Jacob- I know, but we are in peace with the Cullen’s. Since I am going to marry Renesmee. Sam- Oh, is that your plan of revenge for losing Bella. So you get half of what she was. That is a complete waste of time. But she is also half of what we hate the most, Jacob. Jacob- What don’t you approve of my plan! Is this not a good plan? It is to me. If you don’t like it. Then so be it. Sam- You are not Alpha Jacob techniquely. I am and you’re doing what I tell you to do. Do you understand? If not I will personally take Renesmee’s life. Jacob- What, you would take my Nessie away from me and you will kill some vampire’s child. It is your way to get yourself killed, plus to break the treaty and then Sue, Quil’s mom and all the others moms will lose a child or children. I will not have that. You’re going to die, I keep this just in case. Sam- What is that? Jacob- Vampires venom. I stole it from Carlisle’s stash of when he has to create another immortal. So yeah. (As Jacob gets closure to Sam, gets the syringe ready and stabs Sam with the needle and plunges the needle down so it empties. Seconds later it is empty and Sam is on the floor, writhing in pain. Jacob carries Sam over the Cullen’s house and Carlisle notices the needle Jacobs’s mouth.) Carlisle- Jacob! What have you done! You stolen one of my needles filled with venom without my knowing about it. Sam is going to die. Do you know what this means, you have broke the treaty. We can’t continue here. We must leave now. I am sorry to do this, (breaks Sam’s neck and Sam have got no heartbeat. The venom is too late) see what you have made me do! Now we have to get Sam’s body out of here and into the river. For the others to find. You can come with us. Em, Jazz and Edward you need to come with me and dump Sam. Edward- You mutt get out of the way. (As he gets near Sam he left him up and with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle and he went flying in the river. But has Sam hits Bella, Esme and Rosalie must create a scene of water play with each other. While Alice is upstairs with Renesmee calling the plane company and removal trucks) You have done enough, Forks is no longer our home. Get away. It has been a horrible day as it is. Nessie is sick and she has the chicken bocks and she is contagious. Emmett and Jasper keep making fun of her. Rose, Esme, Alice and Bella have been trying to get her not to scratch but Carlisle put cream on it to help it but it doesn’t seem to be work. Jacob- I am sorry. I know it is too late. Category:Fan fiction